A Revealed Enigma
by Micathloren
Summary: Who knows? Maybe Vino's guess about Athrun and Cagalli is right. Can Vino prove it? AxC


Thank you to all the people who reviewed my first Gundam Seed fic "The Promise of the Last Sunset" and as reward to all of you who read it too (even though you don't review) this is for you!!!

**Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Gundam Seed…

**Fiction Setting:** A phase wherein Athrun is a part of the ZAFT. In this fiction, everyone is friends to each other (especially between Shinn and Cagalli who had been fighting since the first phase in GSD).

**A Revealed Enigma**

The ZAFT just ended their fight with some mobile suits from Earth Alliance and they also fought the Abyss, Chaos and Gaia Gundams. The pilots are so tired and worried now that the Earth Alliance is against them because of accompanying PLANTs. Now, everyone is in a break while the pilots are still on their places. Shinn, Lunamaria and some other pilots joining the fight went to their rooms. Rey and Shinn are staying in one room. Then, they start to talk about something.

"So, it's a good thing that you and Representative Cagalli are in a good friendship case already. Or else, both of you might end up in prison for fighting," Rey said.

"Really…so, Rey, how's your relationship with Meyrin going on?" Shinn asked.

"Not so steady but we're starting to know each other. I know that I don't know Meyrin that much but I'm starting to getting know about her a lot now. So, you're still in love with that Stellar even though she is our enemy?" Rey said but suddenly, Shinn covered his mouth.

"Shh! Not so loud, Rey. Remember that you're the only one who knew about this? I even don't want Captain Talia to know about this,"

"Sorry…I forgot,"

Then, their conversation was interrupted when Lunamaria knocked.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys…" Lunamaria said.

"Oh, Luna…what's wrong, deary??" Rey said teasingly as he places his arm on Lunamaria's shoulder and Lunamaria gave him a weird look, "Watch out, Rey. Just because you're my sister's boyfriend doesn't mean that you can get closer to me,"

"How rude," Rey murmured as he removes his arm from her shoulder.

"There you guys again. Always fighting…ALWAYS," Shinn said.

"By the way, Shinn…Vino is asking if you two are available now. He's with Meyrin now having their snacks,"

"That's sweet! We'll go," Shinn said.

"We?" Rey asked raising his eyebrow on Shinn.

"We…aren't you coming?…" Shinn asked.

"Oh I guess you'll go, right, Rey???" Lunamaria said with teasingly half-lidded eyes on Rey as she elbowed him reminding him about Meyrin being there.

"Oh no don't you ever tease me, Lunamaria…"

"Shut up…are you going or not???" Lunamaria asked.

"Okay, okay, OKAY…don't be too harsh!" Rey said as he raised his hands (like surrendering).

"We'll be there. Just give us a minute…" Shinn said.

**Minutes Later in The Small Cafeteria of the **_**Minerva**_** Warship**

"So, how's you relationship with Rey, Meyrin?" Vino asked Meyrin as if teasing Rey who is sipping his iced tea.

"Oh well…we're okay together," Meyrin said as she eats sandwich.

"You know, Vino, sometimes you have to stay away from people's businesses…" Rey said.

"Aww, come on, Rey…he just wanted to know. Besides, this relationship of yours is well-known by all ZAFT workers here in Minerva," Shinn said and Lunamaria giggled.

"Oh, don't start again, Shinn," Rey said.

"I'm not starting, I'm just adding some information to remind you," Shinn said as he sips his cold fresh milk.

"You know guys, in our early age, why are we always talking about MU relationships (AN: for those who don't know what MU means, it means 'Mutual Understanding')," Lunamaria said as she munches some potato chips.

"You know, you're right, Luna…" Meyrin said.

"You know, guys," Vino said, "Mr. Athrun –so called 'Alex Dino'- is having a relationship with Ms. Cagalli after all??"

"Really? Is it true??" Meyrin said as everyone started to get very interesting in this topic.

"Yes…all I know is that Cagalli's 'so called Coordinator brother' got her during her wedding with that Yuna Roma Seiran whoever he is," Vino said.

"I know about that, dumb-head," Lunamaria said.

"And you know that before the Second Bloody Valentine happened (AN: in Gundam SEED), Cagalli and Athrun are in a mushy relationship???"

"Are you sure about that??" Shinn said as he started to doubt.

"Of course…" Vino said.

"By the way, where do you think is Mr. Athrun now?" Lunamaria asked as she turns her head sideways looking for him among the workers who are in the Cafeteria.

"And Ms. Cagalli is nowhere in sight since the time when we launched our Gundam to fight," Rey said.

"And Mr. Athrun is nowhere in sight since you guys arrived from your fight," Meyrin said.

Just then, they heard a scream…from the hallway where their rooms are. And no doubt it came from Athrun's room because it's the only room the nearest in the cafeteria.

"What do you think happened??" Meyrin asked so worriedly.

"Let's go and see…" Rey said as the group started to run out of the cafeteria and run to the hallway.

Then, they arrived outside Athrun's room hearing: "Athrun!!! No!!!", laughingly and jokingly. They hear more screams, giggles, laughs from inside.

"Sounds like a girl," Meyrin said.

"But the man inside is Mr. Athrun," Vino said.

"Do you think something happened there??" Rey said.

"Oh my God, this is an ambush!!!" Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey, Meyrin and Vino said thinking that maybe an Earth Alliance pilot have broken inside Athrun's room and having fun together to play Athrun's mind.

"Vino, go and remind Captain Talia," Shinn said, "Lunamaria, Meyrin: Go and get some weapons…even simple broomsticks will do…"

"What about me??" Rey asked Shinn.

"We'll break the door down," Shinn said as he touches the door to see if it's locked.

"It's unlocked," Shinn said.

"Then, that'll be a good timing," Rey said. Then, Shinn started a countdown, signaling their 'breaking' down of the door.

"At the count of three, we'll push the door together. One…two…"

"Three!!!" Rey and Shinn shouted and the door opened. Then, they feel this sensation of embarrassment.

"Shinn!!! Rey!!! HERE WE ARE!!!" Vino, Lunamaria, Meyrin and Talia said as they went inside. They, too, feel so embarrassing…disturbing the 'couple' having their enjoyment.

"A-a-a-a-a-ATHRUN????" The boys screamed (namely Shinn, Rey and Vino)

"Miss…Representative CAGALLI????" The girls screamed (namely Lunamaria, Meyrin and Talia)

The 'couple' is Athrun and Cagalli. They found them in Athrun's bed. Athrun was over Cagalli (Cagalli was lying down) and Cagalli was wearing nothing (but bra and her underpants). Both of them were blushing.

"Vino…" Meyrin said as they continue to freeze from shock.

"Yes…"

"I guess you are really telling the truth about their MU relationship," Meyrin said.

**End**

**AN:** That's it!! I was laughing so hard in making this. While I was making this, Mica also reads it (remember Mica??). Both of us laugh so HARD!! Please…review. I hope you'll like it!! This is oh-so dedicated to the top 4 reviewers of 'The Promise of the Last Sunset', namely Mage666, AsuCagafan, PinkPrincess511, and cagallirockz.

**Cagalli:** My god, Micathloren! You got me into trouble again!!

**MC:** (_namely short for Micathloren…supposed to be MiCathloren_) not my fault…it's my imagination's fault.

**Athrun:** You even ended us revealing our deepest darkest secret…

**MC:** I'm sorry guys, really…I don't know that this was true…

**Shinn, Rey, Vino, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Talia:** YOU DID THE RIGHT THING!!! WE KNEW IT ALREADY!!! YEHEY!!!

**MC: **Hehe…anyway, 'No One's Gonna Mess Up Cagalli' the first chapter will be submitted this Saturday…Yey!!

_End of serious argument_


End file.
